Manos y pies
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cuando Yuushi le preguntó por primera vez por qué había dejado el ballet, Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo sobre prioridades, tenis, patinetas y niñerías. No se volvió a tocar el tema en mucho tiempo, sin embargo el asunto no estaba zanjado para el prodigio.


Una pequeña idea, nada más.

Género: shonen-ai, friendship (deporte, si quieren)

POT, no me perteneces aún, pero eso cambiará algún día, solo espera... ok, no XD

* * *

MANOS Y PIES

_Dolía. Siempre. Dolía._

Recordaba que el dolor había estado siempre ahí, acariciando sus piernas, mordiendo sus pies. Recordaba mañanas de sábado cuando aún era pequeño, cuando su madre entraba en su habitación a despertarlo. Solía avanzar con cuidado entre el caos de juguetes, cuadernos y libros delgados, y ropa sucia, y acercarse a la cama de su hijo menor. Apartaba las sábanas con cuidado y su mano acariciaba con cariño y ternura maternal su cabellera enmarañada. Ahí era donde se acababa todo lo bueno de ese día, puesto que luego sería obligado a salir de su cálido nido, asearse y vestirse, bajar a desayunar y seguido salir corriendo al gimnasio para entrenar. Calentar, estirar, ejercicios de articulaciones, más ejercicios y más estirar. Un respiro y a continuación todo de nuevo. Y peor era todo en invierno, cuando no quería ni pensar en el frío que hacía afuera de su puerta. Recordaba que su madre siempre se quedaba durante los entrenamientos, sentada en las gradas, a veces conversando con otras madres, pero siempre podía sentir su mirada volver sobre él. Podía percibir su deseo para él, su emoción oculta tras los ojos de una mujer adulta y vivida, un deseo abandonado por su hermana y un deseo que osaba posarse sobre sus hombros. Gakuto podía decirle que no a cualquiera, sin embargo su madre no era cualquiera en su vida. Y finalmente ese deseo de alguna manera muy sutil logró ser suyo también.

_Pero dolía._ Físicamente. Horas de ejercicios de estiramiento habían sacado a relucir su obstinación y terquedad, y años de gimnasia acrobática y ballet habían sacado lo peor de su carácter. Pero más que nada habían vuelto su cuerpo lo que era. Brazos delgados, cintura angosta y espalda estrecha. Pies adoloridos...

Cuando Yuushi le preguntó por primera vez por qué había dejado el ballet, Gakuto solo se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo sobre prioridades, tenis, patinetas y niñerías. No se volvió a tocar el tema en mucho tiempo, sin embargo el asunto no estaba zanjado para el prodigio. Este por alguna razón carente de fundamento no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en Gakuto y sus prioridades, y luego de unos días se percató de que nunca había visto los pies de Gakuto. O por lo menos nunca llegó fijarse en ellos debidamente. Optó una vez por preguntarle a Jiroh, pero este lo decepcionó con la noticia de que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido que dejó de bailar, mientras que Atobe argumentó que Mukahi no era su asunto si no tenía que ver con tenis y el equipo. Shishido no daba información para chismosos, y Chotarou y Hiyoshi no pudieron ayudarlo tampoco. Llegó a la conclusión de que era el único que se interesaba por el asunto.

Pero por otro lado quería creer que Gakuto todavía añoraba algo del pasado deseo de su madre. Quería convencerse de que en el fondo Gakuto no lo odiaba tanto como había afirmado y Yuushi siempre creía en que estaba en lo cierto y que su palabra era irrefutable.

Gakuto rodaba con los ojos, reclamándole que pensaba demasiado y que necesitaba dejar de fantasear entre nubes rosas. Yuushi sonreía, estirando la mano y jalándole un mechón cereza.

-Claro, cascanueces.

Un sábado el prodigio de Hyotei decidió volver a sacar el tema, y mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a casa del acróbata (con quien había quedado para ver la apertura de las Olimpiadas) iba pensando en cómo abordar exitosamente (el asunto) de las zapatillas y los tutús (por más que Gakuto le hubiera dicho un millón de veces que JAMÁS había usado un tutú, mucho menos uno de gasa rosada).

-¿Tus papás? -preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y subía con él las escaleras.

Gakuto le estaba dando la espalda.

-Con sus abogados.

El divorcio estaba en trámite.

-Oye -observó como su amigo se tumbaba sobre la cama y cerró la puerta.

Pudo jurar que oyó un débil suspiro camuflado de bufido. Gakuto tenía la mirada fija en el techo y sus manos buscaron a tientas una almohada. Yuushi se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de su amigo.

-¿No extrañas algunas veces tener algo concreto que hacer los sábados?

Pudo sentir como Gakuto se incorporó y segundos después fue golpeado con la almohada.

-¿Pero qué dices?

Yuushi soltó una carcajada, cortante y sarcástica, y Gakuto frunció el ceño confundido.

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Pues no -bufó irritado el pelirrojo-, no lo extraño. Nunca.

Yuushi se rió una vez más y se giró, arrodillándose y subiendo luego a la cama. Gakuto alzó una ceja, escudriñando sus expresiones faciales.

-Te dije que olvidaras el tema...

-¿Por qué?

Gakuto rodó con los ojos.

-Serás... Le das más importancia de la que merece -gruño y lo miró mal por la risita que soltó.

Yuushi le sonrió de lado.

-¿Más importancia de la que merece?

Gakuto desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, acercándose entonces hasta estar sentado frente a su compañero de dobles, el cual alzó una ceja, sinceramente sorprendido. No dijo nada cuando Gakuto lo besó, apresurado y torpe como era, y no replicó cuando se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su armario con una silla, y sacó del rincón más recóndito una vieja caja de zapatos, empujándola contra Yuushi una vez que volvió al lado de este.

La abrió y vio varias cosas, sin saber en cuál concentrarse primero. Sacó varias cosas que de seguro el niño de los años de primaria había acumulado a lo largo de sus días de uno más uno y tardes libres. Luego se fijó en un paquete más grande y alargado, envuelto en papel de periódico, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la caja, y lo desenvolvió.

Zapatillas de ballet.

Rayos, esto no lo había planeado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Miró a Gakuto y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Quédatelos -susurró y Yuushi no llegó a entender por qué de los daba-. Igual ya me quedan demasiado pequeños.

* * *

Tal vez había malinterpretado el gesto de Gakuto, o puede que simplemente quería ignorar lo evidente. Por eso estaba ahí, ¿no? Suspiró. Bueno, tal vez era simplemente que a su terquedad a veces le gustaba competir contra la de su compañero, pero no consideraba que fuese culpa suya. ¿Cómo lo iba a ser?

Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso. En su morro estaban las zapatillas envueltas del pequeño Gakuto y su mente no podía apartarse de ellas. ¿Acaso Gakuto pretendía deshacerse definitivamente del sueño de su madre? Yuushi no sabía quién era ahora el egoísta, si Gakuto, si la señora Mukahi o si incluso él mismo. ¿Estaba acaso presionando a Gakuto a hacer algo que realmente no le gustaba? Pero Yuushi estaba tan convencido… Nadie con el carácter de Gakuto habría soportado tanto tiempo en algo que no le agradaba, así que algo debía haber detrás de todo esto. No podía estar equivocado,

Y otra cosa más. ¿Lo había besado?

El mundo estaba patas arriba, pero ya se encargaría de volverlo a su lugar una vez que tuviese lo que necesitaba…

Ok, debía entrar ya de una vez a la bendita tienda. Tomando aire, sin saber muy bien por qué andaba ahora tan nervioso, dio el último paso hacia ella y empujó la pesada puerta, oyendo al instante el repique de las campanitas, y se acercó al mostrador, donde atendía un señor de avanzada edad.

No era un experto en la materia, lo debía confesar. De hecho, a duras penas sabía que el ballet era una danza y ya eso era todo. Ah claro, se necesitaban zapatillas, pero de ahí no pasaba. Mas sabía cuál era la talla de Gakuto y estaba seguro que con eso bastaría.

El vendedor, mientras envolvía las zapatillas que el adolescente le pidió, lo escrutó de pies a cabeza por encima del marco de sus anteojos, y Yuushi la verdad que no entendía muy bien por qué.

-Si quiere bailar ballet no basta con solo tener zapatillas, ¿sabía? No vale la pena, así que espero que se haya inscrito ya en una academia o algo...

-No son para mí -replicó Yuushi y el vendedor se encogió de hombros.

-Vale igual.

Yuushi suspiró.

_Viejo verde._

* * *

Gakuto lo miró extrañado, recibiendo lleno de sospechas el paquete que le entregó su compañero. Deshizo el papel sin mucho cuidado, aunque lo volvió a envolver apresurado.

-Estás loco. ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Sabes, sé que no eres considerado la persona más brillante del colegio, pero yo tampoco te creo estúpido y sé que entiendes a la perfección.

Gakuto gritó exasperado, llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban cerca.

-¡Pero...!

-No fueron baratos -lo interrumpió Yuushi insufrible.

-¿Me estás chantajeando, _Yuushi_? -inquirió Gakuto cruzándose de brazos, con el paquetito todavía en la mano derecha.

Yuushi se rió.

-Si así lo quieres, sí -musitó tranquilo-. Me conoces bien, después de todo, _Gakuto_.

Si alguien preguntara, ninguno de los dos podría explicarlo, pero algo había en el momento en que se llamaban mutuamente por su nombre. Gakuto, Yuushi. En sí no tenían nada de importante, eran solo nombres, y aún así era, por más fresa y maricón que suene, especial cuando lo decían ellos.

-Te devolveré el dinero.

-Le diré el por qué a tu madre.

-¡Eso no vale!

Yuushi sonrió.

-¿Y qué vale? Ya las compré -musitó con esa tranquilidad tan suya y de nadie más-. Podrías mostrar un poco más de agradecimiento.

Gakuto hizo una mueca.

-Imbécil -fue lo único que llegó a sisear antes de que Yuushi volviera a reírse de él.

El prodigio le regaló una última sonrisa, echándose la mochila al hombro y comenzando a caminar hacia las canchas de tenis. Gakuto suspiró, sujetando con más firmeza las zapatillas envueltas, y echó a correr detrás de él.

-Vete al diablo -farfulló al pasar a su lado.

* * *

Si no mal recordaba, ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que le había entregado las zapatillas nuevas a Gakuto. Tal vez este ahora tenía todos los motivos del mundo para odiarlo, pero sería en todo caso un odio que valía la pena.

Era como si siempre hubiese sabido que ese era el sitio al que pertenecía Gakuto y que si él no volvía, ya Yuushi se encargaría de devolverlo a su lugar. Lo que en el fondo realmente no esperaba, era tener éxito. Tal vez a fin de cuentas tenía más influencia sobre el acróbata de la que estaba consciente.

Gakuto se había negado a dejar el equipo y Atobe solo se había encogido de hombros, contestando que mientras no decayese su tenis, le podría dar igual. Yuushi había sonreído.  
Apoyado en el marco de la puerta del camerino lo observó cómo se dirigió hacia la banca y se sentó, quitándose la malla superior y sacando de su mochila un polo y un jean. Los zapatos no los tocó. Yuushi, aunque no frunció el ceño, se acercó con paso lento hasta quedar ante él y se arrodilló. Sus manos bajaron también, con la intención de quitarle las zapatillas. Gakuto se estremeció.

Yuushi lo miró, calló, y lo tomó firmemente del tobillo.

-Deja - Gakuto quedadamente.

Yuushi lo ignoró, deshaciendo las bandas y quitando con cuidado la zapatilla. Luego la otra.

-Quítate la malla.

Gakuto no quiso, pero aún así sucumbió, y la mirada de Yuushi acarició casi con ternura palpable sus pies. Había heridas, sangre, uñas deshechas por la presión. Todo resultado de haberse desacostumbrado de tanto esfuerzo.

_Dolía._

Guardó las zapatillas, envolviéndolas en la malla, y sacó de la mochila de Gakuto un rollo de venda. Gakuto se dejó hacer, sintiendo las manos de Yuushi sobrevolar sus adoloridos pies. Sintió, con la cabeza gacha, mirada oculta tras el flequillo, y las manos aferradas al borde de la banca. Podía solo imaginarse como Yuushi recorría calmadamente las heridas de sus pies, envolviéndolos con la promesa de lavarlos cuando llegasen a casa del pelirrojo.

Cuando Yuushi alzó la mirada, vio que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, mas no llegó a discernir claramente sus ojos. Pero sabía que algo estaba ahí. Un sollozo. Estiró los brazos, tomándolo de los hombros, pero Gakuto se lo quitó de encima. El acróbata se terminó de cambiar solo, sin mirarlo, y se paró apresuradamente.

Yuushi sabía que era una mala idea.

-Gakuto no...

Lo atrapó antes de que se fuese a tropezar con sus propios pies desgastados. Estaba agotado hasta extremo y apenas era el inicio. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse vuelta atrás una segunda vez, porque sabía que ni Gakuto quería volver a abandonarlo. Pero era duro. Dolía.

Pasó un brazo por la espalda del más bajo, ofreciéndole ayuda para caminar, cuando descubrió que Gakuto ya no pensaba en moverse ni en rehuir. La mano se aferró a su polera y la frente terminó escondiéndose con el resto del rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, y otro sollozo protestó. Yuushi lo rodeó con los brazos de manera protectora, y el peso de los sollozos de Gakuto lo obligaron a hundirse hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentado en silencio, con Gakuto en su regazo, meciéndolo suavemente y acariciándole con ternura los cabellos sudados lo sentía temblar, llorar y maldecir, y sonrió mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y sinceras, coronándolo con un beso.

_Ya, ya está bien... Todo está bien._

Y lo estaría mientras él estuviera ahí para asegurarse que así fuera.


End file.
